


enam kaki di bawah bintang

by sorrowpallete



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, University AU, ada ciumannya anzay, alternate universe aku oke, gue ga bisa ngetag, gue nangis coy nulis ini, ini fluff kali ga tau gue, kaoru juga bucin, kaoru ngambek gitu, kece kapan lagi lo semua liat gue nulis kaoru ga disensor, not beta read we die like men, rei bucin, semi-cuddling, soalnya aku suka konsep rei jadi katingnya kaoru, yaudah dah fluff aja
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowpallete/pseuds/sorrowpallete
Summary: kaoru menyandarkan kepalanya, tangan masih seenaknya memeluk leher rei. toh si kakak masih nyaman menjamah pinggangnya. enam kaki di bawah bintang, dua hati dalam satu rumah. saksi bisu kalau sejatinya mereka jatuh cinta.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Hakaze Kaoru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	enam kaki di bawah bintang

kaoru berasa seperti peri. dikelilingi oleh ribuan lampion (atau bintang, sebagaimana yang sering ia sebut saat kecil) pada tanah lapang ini membuatnya hangat. euphoria-nya bukan main. candu. mulai dari tawa anak-anak hingga canda pasangan kawin kemarin.  
tapi semua itu bukan jaminan, kaoru pun sedang tidak di pegadaian. dua tangannya penuh. Satu dengan bintangnya, satu lagi sibuk bermaya. handphone-nya terus menampilkan sebuah ruang chat atas nama, “kak rei” 

iya, kakak tingkatnya itu berjanji akan ikut datang ke festival bersamanya malam ini. tapi apa? absen, nihil, kosong (pada poin ini kaoru bisa saja buka sekolahnya sendiri). 60 menitnya habis hanya untuk sekedar misscalls dan gelembung kata bercentang satu.  
kaoru menyerah. kalah telak dengan rasa kecewa, merutuki diri yang terus berharap. hanya dapat memandangi bintangnya yang perlahan membuyar. ironis, dirinya hampir menangis. sudahlah, kaoru tidak ingin bermain dengan takdir. toh, dewi fortuna hanya mengenalkannya kepada nasib. 

“hey! hey! Its about to start!” oh iya festivalnya, ingatkan kaoru untuk menerbangkan bintangnya lalu pulang. oh, dan jangan lupa ingatkan dia untuk mendiami sang kating. dirinya terlampau gondok hanya untuk mengingat.  
tinggal menghitung jari sebelum bintang-bintang ini diletakkan pada tempatnya. orang tua mulai menenangkan anak-anak mereka, pasangan baru tidak berkutat dari kamera analog, dan kaoru hakaze masih sendiri. 

“3! 2! 1! FLY!!!” sorak semua orang macam alarm penanda, dan kaoru masih buta. ia menarik napas, sedikit merasa bahwa ini semua tak guna. menerbangkannya tanpa tersirat rasa bahagia.   
“bintang cantik, youre a late bloomer. maaf aku menerbangkanmu tidak tepat pada waktunya. ada alasan dibalik ini, tapi tidak penting. hanya ingin bilang : jangan lupa bahagia.”  
tradisi keluarganya sebelum menerbangkan lampion, doa. dan kaoru masih terlalu naif untuk berhenti. masih terus mengandalkan cara itu untuk keluar dari masalah. masih segan untuk sekedar mencari solusi. 

benar-benar sesaat sebelum menerbangkannya, gerakan kaoru di hentikan oleh genggaman pada tangannya dari belakang. pintar, kaoru tidak bisa melihat siapa orangnya. Namun, jelas. dia tahu jelas itu tangan siapa. dua tahun menjalin kasih, apasih yang berubah dari cara sakuma rei memeluknya?  
hangat, tentram, rumahnya untuk kembali--- ah! sudahlah! mengecoh! kaoru memutar balikan badannya. memandangi---sedikit memelototi---kakak tingkatnya yang dengan amat tidak merasa sedikitpun bersalah tersenyum padanya.

“aku telat ya?” demi tuhan, kalau headline berita kalian besok pagi berjudul “Pembunuhan Terjadi di Malam Festival Lampion Yumenosaki” jangan tanya itu ulah siapa.”ngapain lo bawa lampion?” nadanya ketus, dan rei mulai takut. “ihhhhhh kan ini festival lampiooooooon” balasnya sedikit menye agar mendapatkan free pass “Tidak Dimarahi Hakaze Kaoru Malam Ini.”  
“telat. pulang sana” gagal bung, kaorunya terlampau kecewa. “aku ga telat, tuh buktinya kamu masih megang lampion” “ih! brengsek lo ah!” denger suara itu? iya, kaoru mukul rei dengan amat keras, pada bagian pundak tentu saja. catatan : sakit, setengah mati. mungkin bisa biru. tapi si kakak lagi-lagi dengan songongnya hanya tertawa. 

“iya, aku tau aku salah. dan aku minta maaf, ada urusan yang harus aku urus dulu. aku bakalan ceritain semuanya, janji sumpah. but for now” jeda. rei mengarahkan lampionnya tepat diantara mereka. ajakan untuk menerbangkan bersama : agar hati kita satu, katanya. cuih, picisan.  
bagai induk burung yang mengajarkan anaknya terbang di atas atap rumahku, itu yang mereka lakukan. bintang mereka sudah pada tempatnya, atas nama harap dan doa. rei menyambungkan ribuan lampion diatas menjadi satu rasi. terus dan terus ia pahat atas bifurkasi benteng perasaan yang mendarat pada semesta jelma abu abu.

matanya bersinar. bahagia bukan main. aih, jangan lupakan bagaimana senyumannya terbuka lebar. indah bro, kelewatan indahnya. mungkin rei benar-benar akan mati malam ini, dan hakaze kaoru tetaplah alasannya.

“aku udah nemu obat buat ritsu” kaoru yang tadinya sedang mengagumi, memindahkan segala atensinya langsung untuk si kakak. kaget bukan main. “makanya kenapa aku telat, sekali lagi maaf ya?”  
“lo ga usah dateng kalo alesannya ini kak, ritsu lebih penting tau”  
“kalian berdua penting buat aku hakaze”

persetan dengan acara mari memarahi sakuma rei, tanpa babibu ia langsung menarik si kakak kepelukannya. hitam legamnya ia elus dengan sangat lembut seraya melantunkan “youve done well sakuma rei, youve done well sakuma rei, youve done well sakuma rei” 

netranya mengkristal. sekali kedipan, semua menjadi samudera. terlebih ketika melihat wajah kak reinya tersenyum lebar saat melepas pelukan. tuhan, tolong. tolong keluarkan semua orang dari sini. sebentar lagi akan terjadi tsunami besar. 

tangan kaoru masih setia bertenger di leher rei. pun, rei sendiri masih setia menjamah pinggangnya. rei melipat jarak, menarik kaoru untuk mendekat. kaoru memeta tengkuk indah rei yang dia yakini tuhan sendiri iri. 

ranum kaoru disambut rei dengan damba. manis, sangat manis. lumatan demi lumatannya macam deklarasi. beradu anarkisme antara kasih dan sayang. desiran darahnya meluap sampai wajah. merah memekat macam tali yang baru mereka putus dengan semesta. ciuman-ciuman kecil dan sesekali canda dan tawa. terlarut-larut, terombang-ambing sampai tak sadar si adek menangis. 

si kakak? loh jelas kaget. memutus ciuman untuk bertanya (lebih seperti mengecek apakah semestanya baik-baik saja). ditangkup pipinya seraja bertanya “kenapa nangis heyyyy?” kaorunya hanya tertawa (dan sebenarnya tambah menangis) menggelengkan wajahnya ke kiri dan kanan. “yang bener ah” ucap rei sembari menyeka air mata di pipi kaoru dengan dua ibu jari. 

“gapapa pingin nangis aja”  
“boong kamu mah kalo tiba tiba nangis gitu”  
“akuuuuu seriussssss”  
“akuuuuu jugaaaa seriussssss”

“yaudah iya oke nih serius beneran, jangan ketawa! diem dulu ga usah ngomong!” tangan kaoru kembali memeta tengkuk rei, tapi kali ini merambat ke pipi, dia elus perlahan. “sakuma rei, aku bangga banget sama kamu. aku bangga kamu ga pernah berhenti, ga pernah nyerah, dan ga pernah menghianati kata-kata kamu sendiri. gagal atau berhasil aku ga peduli. youve done well and im so very very proud of you” 

seselesainya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kaoru, badannya langsung diangkat dan diputar oleh rei. pipinya dihujani ciuman, mulai dari dahi, pipi kanan, pipi kiri, dagu, dan mulut ekstra lima kali. 

“kamu! lucu! banget! aku! ga! ngerti! lagi!”  
“memang lucu, baru tau?”  
“iyadeh scorpio”  
“kamu juga scorpio” 

jawab si adek membentuk muka > : (  
yang dibalas oleh si kakak dengan tawa dan cubitan di pipi. aku bukan dokter tapi di poin ini semua orang juga paham dan mengerti obsesi rei dengan pipi kaoru.

kaoru menyandarkan kepalanya, tangan masih seenaknya memeluk leher rei. toh si kakak masih nyaman menjamah pinggangnya. enam kaki di bawah bintang, dua hati dalam satu rumah. saksi bisu kalau sejatinya mereka jatuh cinta. 

“kak rei”  
“ya?”  
“the stars knew” jeda, kaoru menarik napas. dunianya didepannya. sebuah paras berkedok mayat ; harapnya? ribuan periode panjang. sedasawarsa? entah, kaoru hanya ingin waktu membeku. “even the stars knew that we’re in love”

xo, azra  
ditulis setelah ilham datang dikala menonton upin dan ipin

**Author's Note:**

> hi i guess???? JKSDHJSHDJSHDJHSDS ywdh sih makasih aja dah mo baca WKWKWKWKWKWKWK jgn lupa kudos ma komen ya brou tengs sekali lagi semwa bapak bapak ibu ibu


End file.
